Unlikely Friendship
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: Cho/Ron one shot...Dedicated to AnotherDreamChild.


**Dedicated to AnotherDreamChild**

* * *

Ron was walking around school alone. He had nothing to do! Hermione still wouldn't let the elf thing go and was knitting hats and scarves. Harry? Wellll. . . Harry might be brooding about how Marietta confessed to Umbridge. Ron wondered how Cho was doing? First her boyfriend dies, next she gets pulled into a secret club, then her best friend turns them all in, and finally! Harry breaks up with her.

Speaking of Cho, the said girl was tearing in through the corridor extremely upset! She couldn't believe Marietta would do that. And Harry had reacted exactly as she had known he would, exactly how he should. In fact, he had the right to be a lot angrier, but she had to be loyal to her friend. Cho had never been able to show disloyalty to any of her friends because they had always been there for her. She had hoped so dearly that Harry would have been able to look in her eyes and see that, beneath her agitated demeanor and 'Don't blame Marietta' talk, she herself was angry with Marietta. Cho was so angry that she didn't notice that anyone was there until she barreled into Ron.

"Um, sorry. . . Ron."

"Hi Cho. It's fine. I was…um…well…are you alright?"

Cho wonder why Ron would be concerned, he after all was Harry's best friend. However, since she knew that she had to look a mess with her tear stained cheeks and trembling lips, she took it as gracious courtesy.

"Honestly Ron, I've been better, but I'm okay," she managed a watery smile.

"Listen Cho, Harry's taking this whole thing a lot better than I would, and I know that I should be upset, but it's kind of hard for me to be mad at you, especially when you didn't actually do anything wrong. You were only standing up for your best friend. I would have done the same thing for Harry even if he was wrong; even if I was angry with him myself."

"You. . . how do you know I'm mad at Marietta?"

Ron gave a light smile, "it's not too hard to see. All I had to do was look in your eyes."

Cho's heartbeat sped up a little. Ron had just given her a lot of great information. First, he found it hard to be angry with her. Second of all, Ron, the one with no special intellectual or athletic ability, had done the one thing that she had been desperately hoping Harry would be able to do. He had seen beyond her loyalty to a friend to her anger at that very same friend. Had the world just turned upside down?

Ron cleared his throat to bring Cho back to reality.

"Cho, I know that you've been through a lot, and well, I know that I basically suck when it comes to saying things the right way, but I just felt like I had to let you know…well…I dunno."

"You wanted to let me know that you understood me even though no one else did."

Ron sighed in relief. "Yeah that's about it!"

Cho looked up at Ron expectantly, thinking he would say 'well, bye then' or something, but he didn't. Something was holding him back, from saying.

"Um, Ron do want to tell me something else?"

"Nooo. . . not really. . . " Ron said starting to walk.

"RON!"

"Yes?"

"You can go ahead. . . "

"Go ahead?"

"Yeah, and say whatever you wanted to say."

"It's not even a big deal, Cho.

"Then go ahead and tell me."

"Well. . . Its just that you've been through a lot. . . "

"Yeah. . . and?"

"Well, if you felt like talking to someone? . . . "

"You'd be there for me?" Cho asked hopeful.

"Well, I. . . yeah! Someone to talk or sypamtize or something?"

"Oh, thanks Ron!" Cho said hugging Ron.

Ron turned bright red and patted her back awkwardly.

"I. . . erm. . . have to go." Ron said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Cho said breaking the hug, she was pink in the face and avoided looking at Ron.

"Well bye. . . " Ron said uncomfortably starting to walk.

"Yeah. . . Bye." Cho said. And they walked their own ways and remembered this event when Cho married Michael Corner and Ron married Hermione. An event that made them see each other in a new way.

...

And 22 years later when Jan Di Corner and Hugo Weasley met at the Hogwarts express they were defending their new friends. And they ended up married together. At the wedding Ron and Cho shared a knowing smile.

_**!T!H!E!E!N!D!**_

_**^T^H^E^^^E^N^D^  
*T*H*E****E*N*D***_

**

* * *

**

**Hate it Loved it? Review! My first Cho/Ron. I didn't think they would make a good couple so it's kind of friendship pairing. **


End file.
